The present invention generally relates to rotors for handling compressible fluids such as air and more particularly to rotors that are conical shaped and mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a very simple rotor that is relatively inexpensive to construct and easy to maintain and efficient in operation.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of preferred and alternate embodiments.